


Can't Take The Trick Out of the Trickster

by notevenstars_lastforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Archangels, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Pagans, Trickster Reader, Tricksters, changing channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenstars_lastforever/pseuds/notevenstars_lastforever
Summary: Based off of the end of Episode 8 in Season 5 (Changing Channels).Sam and Dean befriend the reader who happens to be an actual trickster and call her for help when they trap a certain archangel-turned-trickster.The reader is less than thrilled to be reunited with an old friend.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Can't Take The Trick Out of the Trickster

I met the Winchesters by accident. To be honest, at the time I actually hadn't been up to no good for a change, which was extremely rare considering I was a trickster after all. But I wasn't really the type that constantly wreaked havoc. I only ever killed or taught people lessons when I saw fit and for the most part, I just played practical jokes on people. I hardly ever killed and when I did, you best believe that the bastard deserved it. 

I had been living in a small town located in Maine when the boys came rolling in for a case. Seeing as they had apparently dealt with another trickster before me, they immediately were on my ass upon seeing me & noticing my insatiable love for sweets and my playful personality. 

To this very day I'm not even really sure how I managed to negotiate with them in order to convince them not to kill me. I nearly had a coronary when they had shown up at my apartment with wooden stakes and I had somehow wiggled my way out of being stabbed. I successfully talked them out of turning me into a shish kabob and believe it or not, actually helped them out on the case and what it was that they had been dealing with. 

After that, they started calling me occasionally whenever they found themselves in a pickle and needed an extra pair of hands. It was surprising to say the very least and probably the last thing I expected to happen, especially when it came to the Winchesters. We ended up working surprisingly well as a team and they slowly but surely began warming up to me, to the point where we actually became friends. 

I often found myself wondering what my own kind would think of me now if they saw me, let alone my family. It had been a while since we went our separate ways considering the fact that they had pretty much disowned me for reasons I'd rather not discuss. So needless to say, if they found out I had befriended a pair of hunters, my parents would probably want my head on a plate. But I didn't actually worry myself over it because it had been a good hundred years or more since I had seen them and I avoided any other tricksters at all costs. 

Besides, who were they to tell me what I can or can't do? I'm a fucking trickster that marches to the beat of her own drum and I hadn't allowed myself to have friends for the longest time. It felt good to have people to banter with and actually rely on to a certain point, even if it was the Winchesters who practically lived and breathed trouble. Regardless, I was fond of those boys because they had somehow managed to peel back my sarcastic and rough exterior, which was a particularly difficult thing to do. 

So when I got a phone call from Sam about them needing me & it being an emergency, I didn't hesitate in zapping myself to them after being given their location, which happened to be a deserted warehouse in Ohio. After all, what are friends for? 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth before stopping suddenly and shouting, "Dammit Y/N, where the hell are you?!"

I silently appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and successfully causing him to almost jump out of his skin as he reared around to face me.

I laughed a little at the cross look on his face before speaking, "Mhmmm, yep, scaring you never gets old. Now what can I do you for, Dean-O?" I smiled and twirled an unopened lollipop in my hand, looking at the eldest brother expectantly as I awaited his reply. 

Dean stepped aside, before gesturing with his hands for me to look at something. 

"I don't know sign language sweetheart, so you're going to have to---" 

I stopped dead as my eyes landed on an all too familiar looking face, whiskey eyes staring right back into mine. That signature smirk of his made its way across his lips at the sight of me and I internally groaned. The smile immediately slipped off my face in place of a frown, which was pretty uncharacteristic of me. However, given the circumstances, I had every right to be upset upon seeing the archangel-turned-trickster in front of me surrounded by a ring of holy fire. 

Of all the people and creatures in the world, the wonder twins just had to cross paths with this mother fucker. 

"Well hello there, Sugar. Long time no see." Gabriel purred. 

I grimaced, turning back to glare daggers at the brothers. "You called me here for this? Really guys? When I said you could call for me anytime, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." 

"So you know him?" Sam questioned, eyes widening a little. 

I sighed before nodding. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that he's the so-called 'trickster' you guys told me about before?" 

Sam and Dean both nodded before Gabriel decided to cut in. 

"Aw, you guys were talking about me?" Gabriel quipped, his voice teasing. 

" _Shut up."_ Dean and I snapped simultaneously.

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head in disbelief. "So what is it exactly that you expect me to do, boys? Because I'm not a big fan of angels, especially ones that pretend to be something that they're not. Except Cas, he's the only exception when it comes to those pricks." 

"Ooooh, ouch. That hurt, Sugar." Gabriel said, faking a tone of hurt. "You like my brother more than me? Even after all we've been through together?" 

We all ignored him as Dean responded. 

"I guess we were thinking that since he was _pretending_ to be one of your kind---" 

"I don't associate with my kind anymore, Dean. Or even my family for that matter. We've been over this." I interjected, scowling at him. 

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Will you at least let me finish?! What I'm trying to say is that we were hoping you had some information on the bastard since he hasn't been cooperating with us."

I took what he said into consideration for a moment before turning to Gabriel with my eyebrow raised.

"Y'know, there are _a lot_ of things I could tell them about you, angel," I taunted with a small smile on my face as I began circling around him slowly. "But I'm just not too sure if you'd like what I had to say."

Gabriel frowned as I came back around to the left of him, his eyes narrowing.

" _You wouldn't."_ He mouthed silently, hands clenched in fists at his sides now. 

I laughed softly and unwrapped my _almost_ forgotten lollipop, his intense gaze not intimidating me the slightest bit and mouthed back, " _Try me._ " 

"So what'll it be then? Either I give them your entire life story _or…._ you spill the beans and tell them what they want to know. It's your choice, dude." I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly and popped the lollipop in my mouth. 

" _You're so going to regret this later, Sugar._ " Gabriel spoke to me inside my head. 

Turning my head and acting like I hadn't heard him, I glanced over at the brothers once again, giving the signal that they should probably start asking those questions sooner rather than later. But before either of them had the chance, Gabriel spoke up. 

"Where'd I screw up?" Gone was the frown I had seen moments ago and in its place was that cocky smile that I both hated and loved at the same time.

"You didn't, but nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam answered. 

"But mostly, it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean added with a knowing look on his face. 

"Meaning?" Gabriel prompted, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, call it personal experience. Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." 

Those whiskey eyes flitted over to mine for a second before focusing back on the brothers. 

"So which one are you?" Sam asked, jaw set rigidly. "Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" 

I couldn't help the snicker that left my lips at that, turning away from the trio to hide the amused smirk on my face. 

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

My head snapped back upon hearing the confession, not quite believing my ears seeing as I hadn't expected him to break so easily. 

"Gabriel? The Archangel?" Sam asked, looking a little shocked. 

The archangel in question smiled slightly before replying, "Guilty." 

"Okay, _Gabriel._ How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean questioned, green eyes narrowed. 

Gabriel looked over at me with a smirk and then shifted his eyes back over to Dean. 

"My own private witness protection," He started, causing me to roll my eyes. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved my own little corner of the world, 'till you two screwed it all up."

"Face transplant…" I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes yet again. 

"And what did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" 

"You say that like we're barbarians or something _._ " I grumbled as I finished my lollipop and immediately conjured up a new one. 

Gabriel frowned. "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." 

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam pressed. 

"Well do you blame him?" Dean interjected, turning to Sam. "I mean his brothers are heavy weight douche-nozzles." 

I snorted. "Ain't that the truth." 

"You shut your cake hole!" Gabriel hissed, glaring at the older Winchester. "You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers---love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?! So I left and now it's happening all over again." 

My smile had long since left my face as I listened to Gabriel talk and tell his side of the story, my heart aching for him since I knew all too well what it was like to see your own flesh and blood fighting with one another. I glanced over at Sam and Dean & it was in that moment when I made up my mind and decided I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. Not anymore. 

Turning to face the archangel again, I spoke for the first time since the so-called 'interrogation' had begun. "Then you should help us stop it. Stop it all from happening."

Sam and Dean looked over at me in surprise, and I saw the hint of a smile playing at Sam's lips while Dean was simply standing there shocked from what I said. 

Gabriel focused his eyes on me, his facial expression softening for a moment. "It can't be stopped." 

Dean snapped out of his shock, immediately kicking himself back in gear and fiercely retaliated, "You want to see the end of the world!?" 

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel shouted, eyes flashing in anger. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell---I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over..."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to...to pull the plug." Sam said.

Gabriel laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no way of stopping this---because this isn't about a war, it's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate." 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking confused. 

I smiled sadly at Sam's confusion, having already put two and two together in my head. Oh, these boys were definitely in for a rude awakening and for the first time in a while, I allowed myself to feel a pang of sympathy for someone else.

The archangel whistled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it; Michael---the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer---the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean barked, face stoic as ever. 

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." 

"No. That's not gonna happen." 

"I'm sorry...but it is." Gabriel paused briefly before letting out a sigh and continuing. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." 

It was silent for a minute before I decided to speak up, causing everyone to focus their undivided attention on me. 

"You guys with all your high and mighty Christian bullshit about destiny and always causing a big shit show," I said rolling my eyes. "Seeing the apocalypse go down isn't something that's on my bucket list, guys. This pissing contest between heaven and hell needs to be stopped because even though I hate to admit it, Gabriel is right. No matter which side wins, the rest of us are screwed. So the solution to the problem is pretty simple, at least in my eyes." 

The three of them listened intently and waited for me to continue. 

"And that solution is…?" Gabriel questioned, urging me to go on. 

"We don't choose sides. Frick and Frack are kind of expecting everyone to pick a team & for you guys," I nodded towards the Winchesters. "To say yes to the dress so they can wear you two to the prom. But here's the thing, all this talk about destiny, no offence to Mr. Big Bad Archangel over here, is a bunch of crap. The truth is, you make your _own_ destiny. Now, I'm sorry if my solution goes against the _'word of the Almighty'_ but it's a hell of a lot better than allowing Heckle & Jeckle to hitch a ride on the Winchester Brothers Express."

"Did you not hear a word of anything I just said? My brothers will stop at nothing to get this show on the road!" Gabriel instantly retorted, looking at me with his eyes blazing. 

"No, I heard you loud and clear. I just think it's a bunch of bull." I said with a sweet smile as I started on my third lollipop. 

Sam gave me a small smile at my words, but stayed quiet and Dean did the same, throwing me a look that said that he approved of what I had to say. 

We all once again fell into a silence with tension rippling through the air like electricity. 

"So now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes of absolutely nothing. 

"Well first of all, you're going to bring Cas back from whenever you stashed him." Dean stated, looking at Gabriel with a scowl. 

"Oh am I?" 

"Yeah, or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel." 

I chuckled. "Better listen to them, flyboy. I know that look and he definitely means business." 

Gabriel glanced over at me with an annoyed expression on his face before looking back and forth between Sam and Dean a couple times. With a roll of his eyes and a sneer, he snapped his fingers and Cas suddenly appeared before us. 

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, looking concerned for a moment. 

"I'm fine," Cas answered in that gravelly voice of his and then turned to look at the archangel. "Hello Gabriel." 

"Hey bro, how's the search for daddy going? Let me guess, _awful_." 

"Alright, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean said as he began walking backwards. "You coming with, Y/N?" 

"I'll catch up with you guys. I just wanna have a word with Gabriel here." I answered, giving the brothers and Castiel a reassuring smile when they looked at me apprehensively. 

Dean nodded before turning to address Gabriel with a frown. "For the record, this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your own family!" 

With that, Dean turned on his heel and walked out, Sam and Cas following suit as the door shut behind them, leaving me alone with the archangel who was still trapped in a ring of holy fire. 

“So...are you going to let me out anytime soon?” Gabriel questioned, eyeing me with an eyebrow raised. 

“Not until after we have our little chat.” I said, crossing my arms. 

“I’m listening…” 

“Why are you being like this? Those boys don’t deserve what’s coming for them and the least you could do is try to help them out of this mess.” 

Gabriel sighed. “This is my family we’re talking about, Y/N. My _actual_ family. You don’t know what they’re like. Trying to reason with them is like talking to a brick wall.”

I snorted. “Gabe, you’ve met my family. Hell, you spent _millennia_ with those assholes and you expect me to believe that you can’t handle your own after all you’ve been through with mine? I don’t buy it. You’re avoiding the inevitable and eventually you’re going to have to face them.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Sighing, I began to pace a little. “My situation is different. They disinherited me, remember?”

“ _Riiiiiight._ Like they wouldn’t ever accept you back if you were to ever contact them again.”

I ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation. “Stop trying to redirect the conversation! This isn’t about me, it’s about you! You always do this!”

"I don't think you understand what---" 

"Oh, I understand alright. You want to know what I think? I think that Sam and Dean have a chance to put a stop to this. And I think that deep down, you know it too.”

Gabriel pursed his lips and opened his mouth to say something before closing it and allowing me to continue. 

“Dean’s right you know. You’re scared to stand up to your brothers and believe me, I don’t blame you because I’ve been in the same boat as you before. But sooner or later you have to suck it up and face the music. Your problem is that you’re always so quick to bounce whenever things get too hectic or something is inconvenient for you. But you know what, Gabe? That’s not how life works. Now, I’ve already chosen where I stand and I think now is the time for you to choose where you do too.” 

I walked towards the door and with a snap of my fingers shattered the glass that held the fire alarm before pulling it and allowing the sprinklers to be activated in order to extinguish the flames surrounding Gabriel.

I look back once more, my eyes meeting his whiskey ones. “I’ll catch you on the flip side.” 

With that, I snapped my fingers and vanished from the warehouse, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts.


End file.
